Tierra (BNHA)
by X Heiz
Summary: SI-OC Self Insert OC; Araki Shiko is a typical 'strange' girl that also has 'strangest' ways to express herself, she is also a territorial girl who would protect what she proclaimed as hers, even it cost her life to become a hero or a villain. Though, she forgot to say that there's a voice inside of her head telling her how to screw people's mind. "But, meh, to hell with that..."
1. Genesis Arc: I

**GUESS WHO'S BACK.**

 **HAH.**

 **Yea, I'm not dead- I know, I still didn't update my other stories- but hey- writer's block is a hassle. So yeah, MHA. Uhuh. This is also in my Quotev.**

 **Disclaimer: Doesn't own the MHA/BNHA, Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Tierra**

 _noun_

 _Spanish_

1\. Land, as opposed to the sea and sky.

2\. Earth.

* * *

 ** _Character Info_**

 **Japanese Name |** 荒木 • 志子

 **Romaji Name |** Araki Shiko

 **English Name |** Shiko Araki

 **Alias |** Tierra

* * *

 **Birthday |** May 1

 **Age |** 2 (first appearance); 14 - 16 (Currently)

 **Gender |** Female

 **Height |** 174 cm (5' 8.5'')

 **Hair Color |** Black with White tips

 **Eye Color |** Light Caramel Brown

 **Blood Type |** A

 **Quirk |** Brute Strength and (Unknown)

* * *

 **Status |** Alive

 **Birthplace |** Unknown

 **Relatives |** Unknown (Presumed to be Dead)

 **Affiliation |** U.A. Highschool; Nero Cafe

* * *

 **Araki Shiko** is an orphan girl living in orphanage with full of determination and joyous smiles, though she started living alone(?) when she got herself a job as a barista in **'Nero Cafe'**. She herself has connections to some people she thought as 'ordinary'.

She is a student at **U.A. Highschool** training to be a pro-hero. She got into U.A. through official recommendations.

She is also a young woman who is relatively tall, with black hair and white tips that is pinned upwards making her hair looked like a 'pineapple' as what **Bakugou Katsuki** says.

Her **Hero Costume** consists of a brown crop top with long sleeve on her left and sleeveless on her right, paired up with a black long neck fitted shirt underneath and brown short skirt with slit on each side, she also wear a black long arm gloves and black high boots. **[See photo from the cover]**

* * *

 _1\. Tierra_

 _ **"SHIIIIIKOOOO!"**_

A loud boisterous voice echoed in the morning, as a girl named Araki Shiko, age no longer than two groggily sat up straight, her short black hair with white tips bounced from the sudden movement, yawning on bed when the door of her bedroom swung open, revealing a young man with unkept blonde hair wearing a U.A. uniform.

 **" _HEY GIRL!_ You wake up yet?"** He spoke, the girl, with light caramel orbs, looked directly at him dead in the eyes as she drawled out a lazy voice,

"Yes. Loud, Yamada-san."

Yamada Hizashi, the man, sheepishly grins. His eyes darted from her form to outside of her bedroom, Araki looked at him expectantly,.

"Yamada-san."

"Yeah?"

"Who's that man behind you?"

His grin widen more as he simply brightens up, he stepped away, and lo and behold, a man, that looked like he _never_ slept stared at her, as he introduced himself in a bored manner.

"Aizawa Shouta."

She smiled, "Araki Shiko. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Hizashi grinned at the duo, then persuades them to take a sit in living room like he owns the house.

* * *

 ** _Yamada Hizashi_**

His connection to Shiko extended from 'I-always-see-you' to 'Acquaintances' and to 'Bestfriends', it started when Hizashi always saw her in Supermarket buying some food every Saturday, and when he saw her alone in swings in Sundays, and lastly, when he saw her alone walking down the streets every single **night**.

He is curious back then, that why, a young girl, walking down the streets with no adults supervising her, every **night alone**? So he followed her and followed until some villain decided to eat her up as a dinner.

Hizashi, being a pro-hero in training at U.A., decided that he should save the girl. Doing what's right made him feel happy after all.

As the girl keeps on walking, as the villain keeps on stalking and as Hizashi keeps on trailing behind the said villain, he quickly jumped right through the scene when one of the villain's extendable limbs pulled the girl in some dark alley-way, Hizashi yelled, activating his quirk catching the villain off guard.

 ** _"YEAAAAAAAAH!"_**

 _"Fuck!"_

Of course he only focused his voice at the villain, as the threat wildly cursed infront of him, it let go the girl in its grasp— Hizashi catched the girl.

" _Yo girl!_ You alright?"

"... Un."

Hizashi grinned, bringing down the girl to the ground, he tilted his head from the girl to the villain that is still clutching its ears, deciding he damaged the villain enough, he called the police and walked the girl home.

That time he also found out that the girl lives in orphanage.

Everyday, he always visits the girl to make her happy.

* * *

Aizawa just stared at the girl across him, as the girl copying her, neither two of them blink, even Hizashi's grin seems to be frozen.

 _'How amusing.'_

Aizawa thought as he averted his gaze from the girl, then snorted inwardly when the girl's lips twitched upwards.

Though, Aizawa dismissed the fact that this girl, for the very first time he met her, is mentally older than herself right now, even how she speak proves that. But that doesn't mean he must be in high alert when she is within his radar— after all, physical can affect mental as mental can affect physical.

Thus, it means that she is still a child.

A child with _wide perspective_ , he guessed.

" _Hey_ this is getting awkward, isn't it?"

Way to state the facts, Yamada Hizashi.

"I'm glad you noticed, Yamada-san." was the girl's response.

 _Oh._

Isn't she a vixen?

Yamada Hizashi, the man with the stupid grin on his face, laughed, and gestured his hand at Aizawa.

"I brought a friend-" "Yeah, I can see that." "-that can help your quirk!"

And now that made the girl's attention undivided.

"Since you're still a two years old, and normally all quirks commonly show within the age of three to four years, this man will tame it under control!" He proudly stated, "b'cause, his quirk is **_Quirk Erasure!_** _"_

Shiko deadpanned, "How is it supposed to help me if it's just deactivating my quirk and not actually 'taming' it?" She turned her head towards the man sitting across her, "No offense, Aizawa-san."

Aizawa sighed, "None taken, Araki...-san, nonetheless you're right. Your quirk might get too dangerous if we're always holding it back by deactivating it- it might get you hospitalized. When did it actually manifested?"

She was silent first, then talks, "Approximately four months from now. What happened last time is a no big deal."

Yamada Hizashi screeched.

Shiko's head faced Hizashi, "What's wrong?"

"You broke your _wrist and it's a no big deal for you!?"_

"Yeah, I think so."

Hizashi's head practically turned so fast you almost hear the -pop sound.

"Aizawa! Tell her that it's _wrong!"_

Aizawa calmly looked over him then to Shiko, "It's wrong to feel that it's okay-" _"See!?"_ "But it can't be helped if you can't control your quirk."

Shiko asks, "So me breaking my wrists and arms is an unavoidable trait that I currently have?"

"Yes."

Shiko looked at Hizashi slowly, **_"See?"_**

Hizashi screamed.

At least it's quirkless and directed to the ceiling.

Aizawa asked the girl, "Is he always like that?"

"I dunno. You're his friend for a year right? I've only known him for months."

"Yes. But he's not like that."

"Then maybe it's because of me."

"Yeah."

Yamada Hizashi continued to scream.

Later that day, they gone back to their U.A. activities whilst Shiko read how to do a simple algebraic equation.

Hey,

No one asked that if she know how to do Math problems right?

No one asked how she did it.

No one even asked that if this is her second godforsaken chance in life.

 _No one asked._

* * *

"Why are you screaming back then?" Aizawa asked the man beside him.

"I don't want her to get hospitalized again."

"Oh." Wait, _'_ _again'?_

"She already broke her wrists four times and arms two times, now I think about it, she has a great health recovery."

 _"Oh."_

"As for the injuries- The first one was the time we're playing catch the ball. She threw the ball so hard it impacted the tree leaving a small dent on it, then she ran towards me showing her broken arm _and_ wrist."

"What."

"She even looked so damn proud because of it."

"..."

"Well, of course she is proud because she manifested her quirk, but looking so proud while your wrist is broken?"

Aizawa ignored him.

"Yeah, isn't that crazy?" Hizashi spoke.

Minutes passed, Aizawa looked at Hizashi.

 _'A two years old child should only speak three words or more, not sentences with words that children still do not know- strange. She is observant too, maybe Yamada knows this.'_ Aizawa deducted, deciding he will voice out his opinion, he spoke out loud.

"You know, for a two years old girl, she knows a **lot** of things."

"Really? How so?"

Aizawa sighed, "... Nevermind."

* * *

 **Current Age:**

 **Eraserhead/Aizawa Shouta : 17**

 **Present Mic/Yamada Hizashi : 17**

 **Araki Shiko : 2**

* * *

 _Any questions? Suggestions? Just message me or comment here! ⁝⁞⁝⁞ʕु•̫͡•ʔु⁝⁞⁝⁝_


	2. Genesis Arc: II

_Reviews :_

\- **kakashiluckyblackcat** : _Thank you so much! I will write more then! ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)_

 _-_ **Kaiya Azure** : _Thanks for the Review! And for the explanation regarding to Shiko's quirk, it's true that it was just a coincidence that her quirk backfires her like Izuku's but it just because of she didn't have the 'trained' body to use the quirk, if she trained it, she can use her quirk without backslash._ _(○´3｀)ﾉ Also... Her Quirk only doubles/enhances her strength, unlike All Might's or Izuku's quirk that needed to train their body to fully access the 'true' strength of One for All._

* * *

Quirk: _**Brute Strength**_

Brute Strength allows the user, Araki Shiko, to obtain enhanced strength by having willpower or strong resolve.

If she had no self-doubt or hesitation in her own capabilities, Shiko can openly activates her own quirk like any quirk-users do, though, if she used it in excessive amount of time— pushing its limitations untrained— it backslashes by rendering Shiko with exhaustion and leaving her with no energy to stand up or move.

Having a trained body is a must, using the quirk without proper training can incapacitate or injure the user— for some instance, breaking of bones, tearing of muscles and exhaustion— though, first, the user can't feel the drawbacks of the said quirk it made when she pushed herself too far, but later on, it will suddenly snaps and gives the user an amount of pain and exhaustion depending from how the drawbacks look and how much she used the quirk.

For some reasons, whenever Shiko activates her quirk, the white part of her hair expands from the tips and spreading it to her hair(though it won't reach to the roots) courtesy of how much willpower and determination she has, hence if she hesitated, the expanded white part of her hair fades and shrinks causing the opponent to take advantage and attack her.

The reason of why the white hair won't reach it to the fullest of her hair, it is because of her other quirk,— _**Unknown** —_will explain through the chapters.

When the quirk is controlled, it will not cause damages for the user.

 _(If you all have questions, ask away- I don't mind. It helps me forge the Quirk too.)_

* * *

 _II - LIMERENCE_

* * *

 _Cierra Rivera_ _was_ a woman who strives with pride, she who lived in darkest place that everyone tried to avoid, she who _was_ infamous, who confronted men and show what fear really _was_.

She _is_ also that person who has a name that can be read with great meaning, a 'purpose'— _D_ _eterminationAmbitionAspirationIntention **H** **opeResolve** **W** **illpower** —, _she is also the person that is so young but has the grasp of what _real world_ really is— _HarshCruelSavageAustere **BrutalCorrupted Inhumane**_ _—_

 _Because,_

 _Cierra is **Shiko**._

 _Shiko is **Cierra**._

 _They are **one**._

 _But so **different**._

Shiko is the **Strength**.

But Cierra is the **Fear**.

Cierra is the **lone wolf**.

But Shiko is the **benign retriever**.

Shiko is **Innocence**.

But Cierra is the **Tainted**.

They are complete opposite.

 _"I am the Yin." She–Cierra– told the girl that is so young in front of her, "And you are the Yang."_

 _"Though we are opposite, we complete each other, we are one," Cierra reminded the girl, her wavy white hair with black tips flowed gently to the nonexistent air of their mindscape. "See? Even our hair concluded that fact, you have straight, I had wavy. You have black hair with white tips? Oh I had white hair with black tips. Then the eyes! You have caramel brown eyes, I had light teal blue eyes."_

 _Cierra smiled, "Strange phenomenon, isn't it?"_

 _Shiko stared at the woman in front of her, "Why are your eyes so dull?"_

 _Cierra patted her counterpart's hair, "Because..." She trailed off, tone remains dangerously blank,_

 _"I have the hands that killed hundreds;"_

 _"I have the body of the monster;"_

 _"I have the shadow of the Devil;"_

 _"And I can see the bloodstain on my pale skin and I can't describe how it felt like—" Her eyes filled with pain- pain of the past as she fondly looked at the girl, Shiko hummed,_

 _"But, I can't see it..."_

 _Cierra smiled, "It's because you're still Innocent."_

 _'Still innocent— a naive little girl.' Cierra thought, then she smiled wryly, 'Waiting to be tainted by the corrupted reality.'_

* * *

 ** _[ Years Later – Five years old ]_**

Shiko stared outside from the window as the moonlight reflected against her own caramel orbs, she looked at the buildings— _that gravity defying buildings_ — and sighed, the absurdity of this world terrifies her.

"Shiko. Why are you not sleeping yet- Aren't you tired?"

Her head swiveled to her right as she noticed a man wearing casual clothes and dark brown jacket crouching on a tree branch— looking impassively at her. His tired onyx eyes glinting against the night, showing the metallic colored orbs.

"You looked more tired than I am, Aizawa...-kun."

Aizawa snorted, a year passed and this girl can't even call him without honorifics, though he can't bring himself say he didn't grew fond to this girl.

"You're still a child with a growing body, you should sleep more."

"I've got too many problems in my head that I should think over, I will not sleep if I didn't arrange this in my mind first."

"You act like an adult." He stated as he closed his eyes, resting his body on the thick tree branch _-and you're just three_ was left unsaid,

"I am an adult in a child's body." She retorted.

Aizawa opened his left eye, "That again?"

"I'm speaking the truth." Shiko tilted her head.

"You sure is..." He got up, and walked on the branch that headed towards the girl.

"Better to be slapped with the truth than kissed with the lie.." Shiko said while watching him walk from his position to her window sill.

"You, being a _reincarnated_ living, doesn't make any sense to me." He finally came face to face to her and flicked her nose, earning a small yelp from her.

Shiko just mumbled under her breath as she stared at Aizawa who goes inside of her room.

"Aizawa-kun, this is an orphanage not a hotel to stay for the night on." She stated in matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm tired." He reasoned out, flopping himself on her bed.

"Then go to your house, go to your home- or dorm." She answered, looking at his form, slowly drifting into slumber, then snapped wide open.

Aizawa looked over her, "Far."

"You're just lazy. This is your last year in U.A. and you're lazy? It will make your Hero life miserable."

Aizawa snorted, "That's the problem, being the last year batch of U.A. will give you problems- Hero courses this, rescue training that, academic studying there- so many. Just want to _sleep_." And he did shut down.

Shiko just sighed and gone back to her position on her window sill, staring at the moon, thinking about the future, then slowly closed her caramel eyes.

 _(She woke up finding herself lying on her bed with a jacket draped over her torso, she looked around noticing no one's inside of her room but an open window.)_

* * *

 **"Shiko is a strange girl"** that's the thought that kept pawing Aizawa's mind throughout the last one year.

He didn't mind though. Solving this kind of puzzles are his forte.

But Shiko Araki is an _anomaly_. He can't solve her easily like he did to others.

and _s_ _he's FIVE._ Yet she knows a wide variety of words that children still doesn't know. She also knows the harsh reality of politics. She is, like what she said to him, _an adult in child's body._

But that can't be true. It's _impossible_.

He heavily sighed, maybe it's true? But no- It can't be.

Sometimes she act childish or anything that a child supposed to do.

Yet sometimes she also acted like a grown up adult. But not just an ordinary adult- she walks silently, no sound coming from her feet, face kept hidden with an unemotional facade, eyes unforgiving- she's _different._

So Aizawa decided.

He will solve this mystery of Araki Shiko— as long as he's still alive and kicking.

...

Alright, Aizawa might be getting paranoia because of this- Shiko might have _'_ _DID'_.

Sue him.

Though- there's a possibility that it might be true, But what are the causes?

All information about this strange girl is wiped out clean.

Like it didn't _exist._

Parents are unknown, relatives are unknown, heck even her home is unknown.

Traumatic incident, maybe?

But this is only a possibility- not the conclusion.

He sighed, why the hell Hizashi introduced him to this girl?

* * *

 _Thanks for the wait! And also Thank you:_

\- **CombustibleHamster** _for the Follow!_  
\- **GlaresThatKill** _For the Follow!_  
\- **Heitor** _for the Follow!_  
\- **KaliRenee** _for the Follow!_  
\- **Nobody-THE-Writer** _for the Follow!_  
\- **TheBlackDagger456** _for the Follow!_  
\- **Yukichi730** _for the Follow!_  
\- **basecannon** _for the Follow!_  
\- **fairytailbunchan** _for the Follow!_

\- **Ashleywithleyx** _for the Favorite!_  
\- **Doomagedon** _for the Favorite!_  
\- **Hyacinth97** _For the Favorite!_

\- **chinaboy99** _for the Favorite and Follow!_

- **LillianaJaneStrife** _for the Favorite and Follow!_

\- **Darkjaden** _for the Favorite and Follow!_

 _-_ **Aurora9871** _for the Favorite and Follow!_

 _-_ **Kaiya Azure** _for the Review!_

\- **kakashiluckyblackcat** _for the Favorite, Follow **and** Review!_

 _See ya— But before I leave, **"** **PLUS ULTRA!** **"**_


	3. Genesis Arc: III

_**Yo.**_

* * *

 _III – PETRICHOR_

* * *

"All the people that I see, I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light, then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to—"

"What're you muttering about?"

Aizawa spoke as he glanced towards his little companion wearing a small lime-green raincoat. His companion's left tiny hand clumsily grips on his right hand while his left hand holds a black umbrella.

"Nuthin'." Shiko answered, looking straight up ahead from the sidewalk, "Where are we going?"

"Hizashi's."

"Oh." Shiko nodded, then asks, "Gonna visit?"

Aizawa just grunted, he looked over her and speaks, "How's the control?"

Shiko grinned, "Been better!" But she grimaced, "But not the best…"

Aizawa hummed, "Controlling a quirk takes time and you have a lots of time."

 _ **"Maa, maa~ He's right, ya'know~"** _The voice in her head sang, Shiko pouted, "What a drag…"

"Don't go sulk when I'm around." Aizawa clearly stated, Shiko just pouted more. "Don't test me, brat."

Shiko just stucked her tongue out, "I do whatever I want!"

"But that _whatever_ will be taken away if you're in my presence."

Shiko lightly scowled, looking up to the blackening grey sky, _"To hell with it…"_

"Language."

"… Yes, _dad._ "

Aizawa lightly smacked her head, earning a giggle.

* * *

 _ **"ShiiikkKOOOOO!"**_

"Loud Hizashi-nii." Shiko complained, Aizawa's hands covering her ears, the duo both standing outside of Hizashi's apartment, "Even when Aizawa-kun covered my ears, I can still hear it loud and clear."

Hizashi just laughed.

"You're wasting our time, Hizashi." Aizawa drawled, "We might get caught up with the storm."

Hizashi waved it off, "Oh _come on_ now!" Hizashi spoke in broken english, "The rain's still not as heavy as the storm you're expecting to!" He pointed his index finger upwards.

And as like the God doesn't give a single care, the rain became stronger, soaking Aizawa and Shiko up to their clothes.

"I blame you." The duo stated in sync.

"Sorry, sorry!"

The former just sighed, and goes inside of the boisterous man's apartment, the latter trailing behind him, grinning.

"How's life, Shouta!" Hizashi questioned grabbing two towels, Aizawa quirked a brow.

"Like usual."

"And Shiko's?" He tossed the towels to Aizawa.

"Like usual," Aizawa catched and gives one to the girl.

"Can't you just answer in details?" Hizashi heaved a sigh, Aizawa looked at him pointedly, towel on his hands, drying his hair,

"Can't you just _see_ I'm still not done _speaking_?"

Shiko snorted from her position, drying her wet hair, " _Sassy_."

Aizawa looked at her, small unnoticeable amusement danced in his eyes then vanished instantly, Shiko caught it though.

"As what I said earlier, just like usual—" Aizawa glared when Hizashi's mouth opens, " _but_ Shiko's control to her quirk is rapidly becoming better," Shiko beamed, "In some time, she will now require a proper training for her body."

' _YES!_ ' Shiko yelled inwardly.

"You're saying that she must train her body in an _early age?"_ Hizashi looks horrified, _"She's still FIVE!"_

Aizawa scowled, "I am not saying she will train _right now_. I'm saying she will train her body when she's old _enough_."

Shiko interrupted them, back of her right hand covers her grinning mouth, her left grabbed the earplugs in her pocket, then wears it, "But when?"

Aizawa and Hizashi answered respectively and in sync,

"Six."

"Twelve."

They both look scandalized.

"What do you mean by **six!?** " Hizashi screamed, unconsciously activating his loud quirk, _**"That's waaay too EARLY!"**_

Aizawa whips his head towards the girl, noticing she's wearing earplugs, he inwardly sighed in relief, but scowled when he saw the radiating scheming caramel eyes staring at them. Aizawa looked at her, _'We're having a talk, later on.'_

Shiko groans, _'What a drag…'_

"And training her in twelve is way too _late_. You _do_ _know_ the downsides of not controlling her quirk in an early age, yes? _She will not know how to measure her strength_." Aizawa argued back.

 _ **"Six is still early for her to train! She might get injured!"**_ Hizashi retorted.

 _"She might get **injured** if she doesn't **know** how to use her quirk in an early age!" _Aizawa _yelled_ , pissed off, but Hizashi shrugged it off.

 _'Oh shoot, he's angry!'_ Shiko thought frantically, _'Need to stop this!'_

 _"I **disagre** —"_

"Hizashi-nii, Aizawa-kun is right, though it is way too early, doing proper training in this age will benefit for my body."

Aizawa looked at Hizashi, smug glowing from his smirk.

Shiko sighed, _'Whew, dodged.'_ Then she smiled up to Hizashi.

"Don't worry, I won't push myself."

Hizashi spoke, "I can't change your decision now, can I? Be more aware to your body, a'ight?"

Shiko nodded, then sent a thumbs up to Aizawa, the man just chucked his hand to her head, messing up her hair—then presses a light pressure to her, receiving an indignant yell.

"We're still having the talk." Aizawa reminded the girl causing her to frown, Hizashi looked at them oddly.

"Talk?"

"Nothing for you to get hyped about." Aizawa told the other man, "'tis nothin'."

* * *

" _I'm blaming you._ "

Hizashi said to Aizawa, Aizawa sighed,

"I clearly don't know what you are implying."

Hizashi pointed at the passed out girl on the floor, " _That_. I'm blaming you for."

Aizawa glanced at the girl, "She just accidentally slept on the floor, what's the big deal?"

"You gave her your habits."

"Sleep is important."

Hizashi wanted to scream.

* * *

Shiko listened to Aizawa's rambli— _scoldings_.

"—ink it's funny? No it's not, you're just adding the fuel to the fire just for your amusement, and while the others might try to murder each othe—"

"Let's go sleep."

"Sure."

Shiko internally gave a triumphant fist bump to the air as Aizawa swept her from the ground, heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

 _ **"SHIIIIIIKOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The said girl's caramel eyes snapped wide open, as she felt being lifted from the soft bed and being hugged.

"Loud, Hizashi-nii." She deadpanned, squirming from his hold, the man sobbed.

"How could you Shouta? _How cOULD YOU!?_ "

"The hell do you mean?" The man in statement mumbled from the bed, half awake, he looked over the yelling man and the squirming girl.

 _"I treated you as my bestfriend! And you repayed me by **tainting** my beautiful little sister by sleepi—"_

"Clear that _sickening_ thoughts or _I'll clear you here on the **surface of the Earth** —"_

* * *

"Have a good rest, young man!" A woman in 40s with brown hair and eyes told Aizawa as Shiko ran up to the woman.

"You too, Hanamiya-san." Aizawa bowed, then left.

The said woman, Kiyoko Hanamiya, chuckled and pats Shiko's hair, "You have great guardians."

Shiko just smiled widely.

* * *

Shiko woke up in the next day, and finding recognizable bodies with her.

One is on the ground, snoring, the other is on the chair, eyes close, the head resting on the right hand while the left is on the handle of the chair, feet crossed.

"What're you both doing in here?"

 ** _"Probably to guard you from the stalkers~?"_**

She tried to ignore the voice.

Well, she _tried._

* * *

 **Bye.**

 _ **Plus**_ _ **UltraAAaAAA-aAGhk —/chokes**_


	4. Genesis Arc: IV

_Reviews_ _:_

\- **Vigilante24** : _Thank you! ( ＾∇＾) Never expect that kind of reaction! I'm not really good in humor, so I really appreciate what you said!_

\- **Bloody. Kirai** : _(For some sort of reasons, My Doc always deletes your name everytime I saved it. So I ended up having a space after the dot in your name, sorry for the inconvenience!)_ _1-A Class? Yes, yes she will. Though, I have few original Arcs before the canon. M'gonna make this slightly dramatic. ಥ⌣ಥ_

\- **Weebsweb** : _Thank you! And I will~ ( ×ó㉨ò)ﾉ_

* * *

 _IV - LOUD_

* * *

 _ **"You should be more aware of yourself— not all humans can be so trusting."** The deep haunting voice all but purred,_

 _She choked from her blood as she cried in pain—_

* * *

"What're you still doing here? Aizawa-kun already left, Hizashi-nii."

The said man gasps in surprise, his right hand placed on his chest as his face melted into sorrowful expression and spoke, trying to make it sound as hurt as possible.

"You don't want to see _me_ here?"

Shiko sighed, "No that's not what I meant— _and stop that, you look disgusting_ —, it's just- I'm not used seeing you here, Aizawa-kun always accompanied me when you're busy."

"I only asked him to do that."

"Beg?"

 _"Asked."_

Shiko looked at him, "You do know that I can survive without socializing with everyone right? I know why you wanted Aizawa-kun to accompany me, and it's so suspicious that he's so _lazy_ but he's so _dedicated_ to come here."

Hizashi splutters, "I asked Shouta to accompany you, not to socialize with you! He also treats you as a _friend_ , that's why he always come here! Anyway, _you need to socialize more often!"_

 ** _"A'ight. He's annoying."_** whispered the chiming _voice_ inside of her head, Shiko ignores it.

"Doesn't answer the fact he visits here at midnight, making my room as a hotel he sleeps in." She offhandedly stated, waving her hand around, Hizashi looked surprised,

"Reall– wait... _What?"_

 _"I don't need to socialize."_

"Don't change the subject— And _girl_ you will become an emo who hates everything if you do that!" Hizashi concluded with a yell.

Shiko nodded, "That sums it up."

Hizashi looked horrified, Shiko stared at him then smiled,

"I only talk when I want to, I socialize when I want to. I made some... friends here in this orphanage, don't worry 'bout it."

Hizashi muttered a 'fine' then looks at her, "I'm gonna leave for a while, gonna come back by noon."

And next, he's gone.

Shiko then yawned, stretching her limbs, _'7:12 AM, still early.'_

She stood up, headed towards the door, and opens it— greeted by the silence, she looked around,

"Araki-chan!"

Shiko halted when she heard her name being called, she turned around, noticing a boy wearing tiger printed jumpsuit with his ruffled grey agouti hair, yellowish green eyes lit up when she stared at them, cat ears perked and tail swaying behind him.

 **Riku Takahashi; Quirk: Wild Cat**

"Riku Takahashi." She acknowledges with a nod, the other beamed, "Where's Kiyoko-san?"

The said boy, Riku grinned and pointed at the door not far away from them. Shiko hummed and asked, "Takahashi. Grab me some books, will you? I don't have anything to spend my time for a moment."

Riku nodded enthusiastically, because who is he to defy the only Alpha of the area he spent time with?

* * *

"Kiyoko-san," greeted Shiko, the woman with waist-long brown hair turned her head sideways.

"Yes?"

Shiko sighs fondly, "Breaking and entering."

The woman, Hanamiya Kiyoko, snorted, an unlady like gesture as she covered her mouth, "I know, I know, dear. I've been used to it— I can hear Yamada-kun loud whispers last night."

Shiko grumbled then apologized, Kiyoko waved it off, "No, no! It's fine— I love their antics anyway." Kiyoko giggled.

Shiko smiled that worth of millions.

* * *

 _ **"SHIIIIIKKKOOOOO—"**_

"Loud, Hizashi-nii."

The man grinned then threw a paper bag, Shiko catched and gave a confused look, "What's this?"

"Clothes!" He answered going down from his position on the window, "Go clean up, _let's go to the park!"_

Shiko nodded, entering the bathroom, Hizashi hummed as he looked around the room.

Coffee themed walls and carpeted floor coloured with white sand. Brown wooden drawer beside the bed with white covers, across the room is a brown wooden closet and a door leading to the bathroom. One window with brown curtains. A loveseat beside the window, and a small table on the center of the room.

Hizashi sat on the bed.

He undo his hair and made a bun.

Sweet scent of caramel whiffs his nose.

The bathroom door opens revealing a girl with brown tank top underneath of the white jacket and black shorts.

Black hair with white tips framed her face.

"C'mere, I'll fix your hair."

Shiko sat on his lap, Hizashi brushes her hair with his hand, twisting and pinned it with white hair clip.

 _'Pineapple.'_ Hizashi thought with a snort.

Shiko turned her face to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'," He waved his hand, "Get up now! It's done."

Shiko grinned and stood up, hovering near the mirror, "I looked like a pineapple."

"You look cute tho! Let's go now," Hizashi grabbed her waist and lifted her like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!"

 _"Off we go! Shiko!"_

* * *

"So, that's what your Hero Costume looks like." Shiko mumbled, staring intently at the poster outside of the Headphones and Earphones shop.

"Yea!" He practically yelled, "Ain't I look awesome?"

"Your hair looks _ridiculous_."

Hizashi scoffs, "You have a _pineapple_."

"Yours sticks up like an icecream cone."

"Black and white pineapple hair, Shiko."

Shiko huffs, "... You styled it like that."

Hizashi grinned, "Love you too, lil' sis."

* * *

 _"What're you staring at!?"_ A boy with red eyes and dirty blonde screams at her.

"You look like an angry hedgehog."

 _"SHUT UP!_ Wanna fight!?"

"...K-Kacchan." A kid with green hair nudges Kacchan.

Kacchan looked at him, "What is it, Izuku?"

"I-I think that's harsh…"

"Che, she started it." He spat out, Shiko looked at them,

"You know, you two do have a great bond, don't let _useless assumptions_ break that."

Shiko left the place, leaving two baffled children staring at her form.

* * *

"Say, what If I'm not what I am?" Shiko asked out of thin air. Hizashi looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

"I mean, what if I'm not the person you always looked at? Like, I'm different deep down?"

Hizashi hummed, "Guess I should expect you to ask that."

Shiko looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You've always been so mature since I met you. I think your question is quite irrelevant, girl," Hizashi grinned, "I don't care if you're different or not, nevertheless, you are always different anyway."

Cold air ran up to her spine, as the voice whispers at her, ** _"I told you, didn't I? This man will accept you whoever you are. Though, don't get your hopes high, look underneath of the covers, humans are still humans, they can change their minds when they see something odd out of this place."_**

 _ **"They will abandon you once they see the real you."** _The voice spoke once again, like the chiming bells with a gust of soft wind.

 ** _"But I will not, because, I am you and you are me."_**

 _Then it vanished._

* * *

 _ **This story is already planned out. Though, if one person is lazy everytime, it will always be delayed. ƪ(‾.‾")┐ And that's my case.**_

 _ **!artlU sulP**_


	5. Kalopsia Arc: I

**_Hello. Notice the summary? Yeah. Changed it. Love you guys, but no homo._**

* * *

 _Reviews_ _:_

\- **Bloody. Kirai** : _Ah hell no I ain't gonna omit that! You're one of my readers, one of my supporters, I would go smack myself a hundred of times first before I ignore you. You guys are important to me. If you guys are gone, why would I continue this? You all are the reason why I'm still continuing this story, except if I go writer's block, that shit is not easy to deal with, anyway, Thanks! And here's the update._

\- **Moonflower28** : _Aw thank you! ( ＾∇＾) and here's the update!_

\- **xenocanaan** : _Why hello there! Thank you for reviewing and here's the update!_

* * *

 _V - FORTISSIMO_

* * *

"It's evening now."

"I know."

"How's the quirk?"

"Fine." Shiko muttered, glancing at Hizashi who's staring at her.

"..."

"..."

"... You know, You are wearing an orange shirt underneath of your casual black jacket and pants, you even styled your hair into a bun. Now why're you wearing that ridiculous flashy orange glasses?" Shiko asked offhandedly, Hizashi beamed,

"It makes me look _**COOL!**_ "

 _ **"I might say, his English accent does sounds depressing."**_ The voice in her head stated sadly, Shiko ignored it.

"No you are not, you look ridiculous." Came the harsh reply.

"You're being mean to your brother, Shiko…" He spoke. Shiko halted from her walking, Hizashi mimicked and stood close to her.

"Hizashi-nii…" Shiko softly speaks, making the man quirk his eyebrow.

"Kneel down, please. I have something for you." Shiko, who is always blunt in everything, 'shyly' spoke. Hizashi complied, confused.

 **SMACK!**

 _"—OW!"_

Shiko stares at her red hand, "I've always wanted to do that." she whispers.

"What was that for!?" Hizashi yelled, rubbing his cheek.

bright seafoam green eyes clashed with light caramel ones.

"Nuthin'," Shiko casually flicked her hand, holding a familiar orange glasses, "Your eyes are… interesting. Why hide it?"

" _Interesting_." Hizashi deadpan, the pain in his cheek slowly subsiding. Shiko looked at him,

"What? You want horrifying?"

* * *

Shiko plopped on her bed, Hizashi copies her.

Shiko groaned, Hizashi _howls_.

"You're loud," Shiko snorted, orange glasses framing her face.

"My loudness is equivalent of how _awesome_ I am."

* * *

"Time?"

Shiko looked at the clock on the wall, "4:47 PM."

"Meh, I'ma leave when it's seven."

* * *

"All pro heroes will gather for U.A. Fest, and I'm one of them, wanna watch it with me?" Hizashi spoke out of nowhere.

"Of course."

"Whew." Hizashi wipes a sweat, "I thought you're gonna decline. My peers also wanted to see you."

"What? _No_."

His smile turned into grim looking one.

"Don't pull that move on me." Shiko called him, Hizashi wilts.

" _Yoooo_. C'mon _nooow~_ Shiko!" Hizashi exasperatedly sighs, "Don't be a bummer."

"I'm not being a bummer, Hizashi-nii."

"But you're going to come with me, aye?"

" _Fine_."

* * *

"Hizashi-nii already left." Shiko stated, looking at her reflection on the mirror of her bathroom.

 _ **"I see…"**_

"Take over now, Cierra."

 _ **"Of course."**_

Shiko just stared at her reflection, strands of her white hair slowly creeping up towards the roots, eating up the black one, her vision slowly darkening, she closed her eyes, until it engulfs her whole.

She opened her eyes, her bright teal blue eyes.

 _"It's been awhile since I had a body."_ Shiko sighs, smile crawling up to her lips.

 _"Let's get this over with, Shiko. You don't want to get killed now, do you?"_

Shiko snorted from her mind, she knows that the woman is not serious, if she was, she would probably bleeding now on the floor.

 _[Okay.]_

 _"Your… 'Quirk' allows you to increase your brute strength, yes?"_ She hummed, _"Like the 'Fanalis' creatures living in Dark Continent that I heard in some other stories, huh."_

 _[Fanalis?]_

 _"Ah, ignore that one— anyway, your quirk can make your strength increase in double, but not your stamina or any fundamental skills you have. It only focuses about the power you have, I see."_

She combed her hair with her hand, _"Geez, this is harder than I thought."_

 _[Sorry…]_

 _"Don't apologize, dear. I can train you some fighting styles, but only if you are the one who is controlling this body, alright?"_

 _[Yes, ma'am.]_

 _"Okay, let's start with training exercises, you take over now, I'll instruct you. Run a few laps around the orphanage tomorrow morning, don't stop until I told you so."_

 _[I understand.]_

 _"Alright, take over."_

* * *

Aizawa is a young twenty year old man that loves cats.

He also cares about the now five year old Shiko.

 _And she's acting strange._

He watches her every time — _he's not a sick stalker_ — and he noticed strange things that the Shiko he knew would never do, like, the Shiko he knew is a bubbly cheerful girl full of joy and sunshines, not this…

 _Not this_ Shiko who only smiles when she _needed_ to, and it's not even _the smile_ he knew— he knows he might get in trouble when Yamada finds out that he's watching his proclaimed sister, but _he grown attached to her._

He can't leave her alone defenseless, he would be mad to himself if he did.

But the Shiko he knew _changed_.

The Shiko he knew would like to think about the future, not this Shiko who would like to think about what would happen if _she played the wrong guy_ in the future.

The Shiko he knew would always get worried when he and Yamada got injured from fighting villains, not this Shiko who would interrogate them what happened, is the villain strong or not, what were their quirks, how they moved, while _degrading about the injuries they have_ , stating that _'it's common for a hero to get injuries from fighting a villain.'_ and offhandedly change the topic of how her day went well.

He even noticed how Shiko clench her fist _tightly_ when she saw a report about the heroes.

 _Is she becoming a villain?_

His assumptions proved neither right or wrong when he visits Shiko unannounced late at night.

 _"It's been awhile since I had a body."_

 _What?_

 _What does that even mean?_

Then he saw it, teal coloured _lifeless_ eyes glowed in the dark, the black ebony coloured hair now changed into purest of white, wearing a smile of a bloodthirsty killer, he observed.

The girl slowly opened her mouth, humourless tone echoed through the room.

" _Let's get this over with, Shiko."_

 _"You don't want to get killed now, do you?"_

He stalled for a minute, before escaping, he needs time.

 _Time to process what **bullshit** he stumbled upon the room._

He might even report this on higher ups.

 _'But not now.'_ He thought, he needs more information before concluding this statement.

 _'Shiko's not a spy for the villains, right?'_

* * *

Shiko quickly, whips her head towards the window, "What?"

Did she forgot to close the window?

But she closed it a while back.

 ** _"Just go to sleep, you lil' shit."_**

"Geez, what a drag..."

* * *

 _I'm only a machine who writes stories, and ya'know what's my fuel? Reviews._

 _Plus... **UuuLltRAaAA!1!**_


	6. Kalopsia Arc: II

_VI - POINT OF VIEW_

* * *

 _"I kill for living, Mateo. I am bound to get caught— maybe assassinated for the price of my head." she spoke dryly, her snow white hair sways as she threw her head back to gulp a shot glass of liquor. Her piercing teal blue eyes stared at the man in front of her._

 _The man sighs, his sharp turquoise eyes focused on the bottle of gin he's currently wiping, his black hair brushed up, leaving few strands framing his face._

 _"That doesn't mean you have to walk through the mousetrap, Cierra."_

 _"But I have to."_

* * *

 _"I, Cierra di Estrella-Rivera, kin of Leonardo di Estrella—" she clearly stated. Unforgiving multiple set of eyes stared down at her._

 _"—pledge my blade, my loyalty, and my life to the Brotherhood."_

 _A man— older than her maybe by three to four decades— looked at her, then spoke with judgement,_

 _"From now on you are one of us."_

* * *

 _"You only have a month to live, Cierra."_

 _… Wake up._

 _"I know."_

* * *

 _"Shit—"_

 _Gunshots echoes from the walls, as a woman looked back—_

 _"Don't look back!"_

 _Her head instantly turned to the man in front of her, bright turquoise eyes staring at her teal orbs, his tied long black hair sways as they ran, "Don't look back, just run— we're almost surrounde-"_

 _His words came short as a lost bullet shot at his torso, pulling his feet down to the bloodied floor, her eyes became wide, a gasp left her mouth,_

 _"Mateo!"_

 _.. Stop._

 _A pain cry shot through his spine, gritting his teeth, he ordered, "G-go! Flee, the gates are almost there! Leave me here— I will hold them back..!"_

 _"But—"_

 _"That's an order! Go!"_

* * *

 _"You should be more aware of yourself— not all humans can be so trusting."_

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

* * *

 _Teal piercing blue eyes glowed, staring right at her soul,_

 ** _"Wake up, Shiko."_**

 _She screamed._

* * *

"... Ha—!" Shiko gasps, unshed tears in her eyes.

She sat up straight, inhaling heavily, she looked at her hands,

 _'They're shaking…'_

Then she noticed where she woke up, a room, luxurious room filled with papers and books, cream coloured walls decorated with painting and… Guns? Why are there guns displayed boldly in this room?

Her eyes traveled, she concluded that this room was used for work or study of some sort.

Shiko walked forward, her feet felt cold courtesy of the black tiles she's standing on.

There's a table at the center of the room, behind it is a chair and a huge glass window— 'This room looks like it was owned by some high class businessman—'

"Are you done exploring the room?"

Shiko let a small squeak and hastily turned around, a woman— familiar woman with long white hair and teal blue eyes looking down at her while twinkling with amusement, pink lips quirked as if laughing, wearing a white dress shirt underneath of the tuxedo jacket and black skirt with knee-high black socks and leather shoes.

"Nice seeing you here, Shiko." The woman eye smiled.

Shiko gulped, "C-Cierra?"

The woman, Cierra, laughed lightly, "Yes, yes. Now, do you know why you are here?"

Shiko just stared at her, looking dumb all of the sudden.

* * *

"Mindscape?" Shiko repeated, now sitting on a sofa, staring at the ground.

"Yes, dear. You are in your mindscape, our mindscape."

"But how?" Shiko asked, confused. Cierra smiled.

"I don't know," the woman sighed, "do you remember doing something before?"

"N-no, but I saw something, like, scenarios, then there was this guy and lots of people staring at the woman, at you?"

Cierra hummed then gone still, before relaxing, "Ah, maybe that's because I rummaged the room, you see these books and papers," her hand gestured at the mess in the room, "is my memories, our memories."

"' _Our_ '...?"

"Yes. Our. After all, we shared the same mind, as I am your past life."

…

"I'm not joking. How come I lived inside of your head then?"

"Maybe you're just my imagination?"

Cierra sighed, "Dear. Believe me."

"B-but! That doesn't make any sense! When we first met, you didn't tell me that! And I thought you're my second quirk, like 'Dual-Personality' quirk or something…"

"Dissociative Identity Disorder is not a quirk, Shiko. As the name suggests, it's a disorder. And I'm not just any personality that you made, I was a real person."

Shiko nodded, still confused, "Reincarnation?"

Cierra huffs, "Finally, you got it. Yes, _reincarnation_ , but at some point, instead of one soul - that's me - being manifested in one body, I, the soul, splitted into two and you are the result of the other half. You're the new 'being' that can control this body, and I'm the old one that controls this body unconsciously." Cierra looked at Shiko directly, "The results of me unconsciously doing it is we shared the same mindset. Understand?"

"U-uh." Shiko still look confused.

Cierra snorted, looking away, "I know there's a lot to take in, but deal with it. I taught you how to react in these kind of circumstances."

Shiko frowned, "Control my body unconsciously?"

"Yes, your habits, your way of thinking, your attitude towards something; all of that came from me." Cierra finished, her white hair bounced as she cocked her head to the side, grinning. "Ain't that great?" she asked, as if bragging.

"... That's kinda scary."

" _Troublesome_. Give me some slack!" Cierra huffs, "I controlled your body sometimes when you're sleeping. It's not scary."

Shiko looked horrified, "What?"

"Yeah, yeah. Done it offhandedly, I know. I'm the reason why the man with obnoxious cone-like hair—" "You mean Hizashi-nii?" "—knows us." Cierra looked at her nails while speaking, ignoring Shiko's words, "If I didn't stroll that night, you might ended up here alone in this godforsaken orphanage."

"Ah."

" _'Ah'_ indeed. Anyway, don't expect me to be there for you always. Dear. I'm only here to help you grow up as a strong, brave girl. If I deemed you as worthy, maybe I'll stride to become a villain."

Shiko _gaped_.

Cierra looked at Shiko, "What? Expect me to be the Hero type? Nah. I'll pass." Cierra shrugs, Shiko's astonishment doubled. "I'm a… let's say, a killer after all. Vigilante, Underworld, Drug dealers, hitmen- all that jazz. D'you heard about the ' _Brotherhood_ '?"

Cierra waits for an answer, then sighs, "We call our organization as The Brotherhood. I'm one of them just because I'm related by blood to our leader, Leonardo. We're vigilante per se, hunting down and shutting down criminals by doing either in good or bad ways."

She continued, "Ya see, in my world, it doesn't have the term Villain/Hero category, it doesn't have a school for heroes, we're just humans doing bad and good deeds. Corrupted politicians, world wars, civilians doing what they want to do just for a reason, that's all. But here? I refer myself as the villain."

"I've done a lot of bad deeds, killing people, lying, being selfish, torturing for information…" Cierra trailed off. "That's what humans do, doing bad things and good things."

"But don't you ever forget this Shiko, in the end of the day, we breathe the same air, we have hands, feet, eyes, nose, we make bad things, good things, we all are the same."

Cierra pokes Shiko's forehead, startling her, "Because in the end of the day, we're just humans, we have reasons why we exist, we have goals to finish, we need to do this to know what is _Life_." Cierra chuckled, "Now off you go, you have a full day with cone-head, goodbye."

Then it's black.


End file.
